


滨海大道

by whitneywine



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitneywine/pseuds/whitneywine
Summary: RMB 3P班伏里奥搂着罗密欧的腰，对方耳后的古龙水的味道让他想起那条滨海大道，微苦的海浪和发涩的沙砾在日落时分闪闪发光。他看着好友们黏糊糊地亲吻，舌尖纠缠着舌尖。
Relationships: Mercutio & Benvolio Montague & Romeo Montague
Kudos: 4





	滨海大道

滨海大道

CP：RMB3P，球罗+班罗

班伏里奥头一次看见这样的罗密欧。

他的小表弟，蒙太古真正的继承人正靠在椅子上，棕色的眼睛紧紧盯着谈判桌对面的竞争对手，寻找着每一丝不经意流露出的弱点。就算他知道对方身上同样流淌着的血液，但是在他们真真切切一起成长的20多年中，罗密欧从来没有展露过自己身上的唐的威严。

不过也许是他没注意到。班伏里奥微微从谈判里分出点主意力,漫不经心地想。

就像那场谁也不会主动提起的决斗。当提伯尔特和茂丘西奥打架打得不可开交的时候，罗密欧几乎是瞬间冲到中间，猛得将卡普莱特的副手推了个踉跄。那这么多年罗密欧仅仅失控过这么一次，而在任何人注意到之前匕首划出的鲜血早已将其掩埋。

班伏里奥听得见罗密欧柔软却坚硬的嗓音回荡在装饰精美的房间里，不容争辩地提出令人无法拒绝的条件。他听过罗密欧用这样的嗓音邀请女生跳舞，却没听过对方用同样的声音逼迫着对手交出赌场的所有权。不愧是蓝家的继承人，他默默地想，谁知道蒙太古夫人在潜移默化中教会了罗密欧多少掌控家族的技巧。

倒不是说他有什么异议，只是他还需要些时间来适应这个转变。当蒙太古夫人告诉他罗密欧要回来接手家族事务时，百感交集的复杂情感袭击了班伏里奥。他的小表弟，会揣着玫瑰去阳台下唱情歌的小表弟，真的要回来加入这地下世界，在枪与权的世界里争得自己的地位。

不过出乎他意料，罗密欧很快地就熟悉了，微笑的嘴角和优雅的气质总会让第一次见到蓝家大少爷的人低估他的危险程度。至于笼络人心，罗密欧是班伏里奥见过最有天赋的人。

“班尼？”罗密欧小心翼翼地推了班伏里奥几下，“你在想什么呢？”

“抱歉，我走神了。”他晃晃脑袋。

罗密欧把手从他的肩膀上放下来，略带抱歉地瘪瘪嘴：“你是不是太累了，毕竟我才接手蒙太古家，有好多事情都要你帮我处理。”

“好啦，”班伏里奥揉揉罗密欧软软的，没上发胶的黑发，“你当我这么多年是白干么？”蒙太古夫人似乎早就打定了主意让他来当下一任的顾问，把许多家族事务都交到他的手里。

“结果怎么样，他们同意放弃赌场了吗？”

“还没有，不过我觉得明天就会接到他们的电话，”罗密欧皱起眉头，想到谈判桌对面的步步紧逼。

“作为第一次谈判，这个结果已经很不错了。”班伏里奥顺平对方肩膀上的褶皱，然后略带鼓励地安慰地拍了拍他皱着眉头的小表弟——没办法，罗密欧在他眼里总是那个跟在他屁股后面叫他表哥的小男孩。

“去茂丘西奥那里？”班伏里奥坐在驾驶座上，回头去看窝在后座上看赌场报表的罗密欧。

“当然。”他得到一个小小的微笑。

滨海大道上只有零零散散的几辆轿车，在交错而过时传来孩童们嬉笑的声音。而他们比预计时间早了十来分钟就到了茂丘西奥所在的的酒店。酒店华丽而优雅，带着蓬勃的生命力，进门就能听到露天泳池上传来的派对的声音，酒杯叮叮当当地在年轻的肉体中碰撞着。

“要不要给茂丘西奥打个电话？”班伏里奥想给罗密欧打开车门，却发现对方早已从后座上溜了出来，兴致勃勃地欣赏着门口热带风情的木质雕塑。

“那看来我已经接到电话了。”班伏里奥转身，看见茂丘西奥披着浴袍，脚踝还有刚从游泳池里带出来的水珠。“毕竟这里景色这么好。”茂丘西奥对班伏里奥的注视耸耸肩，权当自己迟到的理由，然后漫不经心地转着手里的香槟。

“老地方？”他眨眨眼。

茂丘西奥拿备用钥匙打开门，然后被迎面扑来的怀抱撞了个踉跄。

“这可是我没想到的欢迎，”茂丘西奥推着罗密欧坐到床沿，斜斜地靠在班伏里奥肩膀，“跟瓦伦汀养得那只金毛有得拼。”

他眨眨眼，装作没听见罗密欧的不满，把对方推到班伏里奥怀里，然后解开大少爷的衣领，让乳尖在他的揉捏下逐渐挺立。

班伏里奥搂着罗密欧的腰，对方耳后的古龙水的味道让他想起那条滨海大道，微苦的海浪和发涩的沙砾在日落时分闪闪发光。他看着好友们黏糊糊地亲吻，舌尖纠缠着舌尖。

“我要进去了。”他把润滑油挤在手上，用掌心微微捂热。

罗密欧在亲吻中挤出些鼻音表示同意，带着全然的信任和依赖。

班伏里奥总是负责扩张的那个，因为茂丘西奥会在前戏就把一切搞糟。他撑开手指，按压着前列腺的软肉，感受着穴道在他的动作下发软，热量沿着他的手指往上传。也许其他人会觉得他们的关系淫乱而不可理喻，但是班伏里奥深知这奇异的平衡纯洁而又牢不可破。

茂丘西奥舔舐着罗密欧的上颚，舌尖划过对方的虎牙，把那些细小的抗拒都融化在舌尖。他松开放在罗密欧后颈的手，给对方一点呼吸的余地，然后一点点地把自己挤进收缩着的穴道。

罗密欧靠在班伏里奥的腿边，茂丘西奥的长发垂在他的后背上，让他皮肤发痒。龟头一点点地破开他的内壁，直到顶到他身体深处，完完全全地刻上对方的痕迹。他小声地呜咽，茂丘西奥放在他腰上的手指灼热而带着欲望，像是场突然袭来的热带风暴，带着海风潮湿的味道。

茂丘西奥看着罗密欧拱起的后背，突然有了恶作剧的欲望。他俯下身，带着玩笑意味地咬在罗密欧的后颈，留下一个泛红的牙印。“你说会不会有人看见这个牙印，然后发现我们的小秘密？”

罗密欧就知道茂丘西奥总能找到新的花招来戏弄他，一个乖巧懂事的茂丘西奥绝对是一个马上就要恶作剧的茂丘西奥。“那我就只把你一个人供出来。”罗密欧威胁着反驳。

“他们不会发现的，我会确保衣领能盖住那里。”班伏里奥抚摸过那道牙印，上午还针锋相对地与竞争对手谈判的大少爷此刻咬着嘴唇，下意识地用脸庞蹭着他的掌心，黑发被汗浸得柔软。他蹭过罗密欧的嘴唇，让那里湿漉漉地吐出难耐的呻吟和一些听不确切的呢喃。

他搂住罗密欧的腰，防止对方在冲击中滚下床去。是的，这是个很荒谬的保护措施，但是在他们乱七八糟足以媲美希腊神话的历史中，这种奇怪的事情的确发生过，以他们仨额头上青了一周的淤痕为代价。

茂丘西奥有时候也会好奇，这样一个被爱浇灌长大的孩子，一个曾经对暴力厌恶至极的大少爷，为什么最后还是选择回到了这个世界。他不应该回来，茂丘西奥舔上罗密欧的后颈，那里的牙印仍然鲜红地刻在皮肤上，他不应该回来，在这个世界金丝雀会脱落所有美丽的羽毛，只剩下染血的骨架。

罗密欧能感觉到高潮一点点向他袭来，像是海浪的边缘冲上礁岩。但茂丘西奥突然停下动作，只是堪堪地在前列腺上打着圈，而一股他从未体验过的快感突然袭击了他，冲得他头晕目眩，语无伦次地想要让这失控停下来。

“等一下，”罗密欧一下子睁大了眼睛，手指紧紧抓在班伏里奥的肩膀上。高潮头一次变得这么绵长，他的后穴紊乱地收缩，痉挛地吮吸着，阴茎小股小股地吐出精液。无论他怎么扭动，那种窒息的快感仍然契而不舍地裹挟追捕着他。

班伏里奥低下头去亲他颤抖着腰的唐，对方重心不稳地趴在他怀里，慌不择路地咬在他的舌尖。他安抚地拍打着罗密欧的后背，在对方的脖侧落下些细碎的吻，然后略带责怪地望向茂丘西奥。

“抱歉啦，我也没想到你反应会这么大，”茂丘西奥抽出自己，让罗密欧喘息着从中高潮中缓过来，“但是很爽对不对？”

“该死，茂丘西奥你真的很会玩。”罗密欧用力捶了一下对方的肩膀，借此表达自己的不满。茂丘西奥永远是他们中间花样最多的那一个，从他们莫名其妙却又顺理成章地滚上床后，他才真正地见识到了好友的深不见底。

“我当然可以，”罗密欧骑在班伏里奥腿上，“再说我早就把明天空出来了，没有人会来找我的。”

“这可是你说的，”班伏里奥直起身，手指探入刚刚还吞吐着阴茎的穴道，“我可不知道这里哪有卖柠檬糖的。”

“拜托那件事都过了好久了，你不能每次都把它拿出来说。”那是他们毕业旅行喝得断片的后果，他承认那个时候他确实有点幼稚，但是腰软得下不了床的经历着实让他惊慌了那么一阵。

班伏里奥挑挑眉，在店铺全关门的夜晚全城找柠檬糖可不是什么容易忘掉的经历。

“放心啦，”茂丘西奥重新爬回床上，踢开床沿的枕头，“我倒是知道附近哪有卖，就是不知道某人还是这么喜欢柠檬糖。”

“我真不知道我怎么会跟你们混在一起。”罗密欧受够了柠檬糖的话题，天知道他为这件事情被嘲笑了多少次。他侧过头，挑衅地咬上茂丘西奥的嘴唇，报复性地收紧自己，听见班伏里奥猛然加大的喘息声。

“哈，”茂丘西奥把手指扣在对方的颈后，“也只有我们有耐心听你各式各样的牢骚好吗。”

班伏里奥微笑着摇头，谁能说过茂丘西奥呢？周旋在大家族间的中间人狡猾而纯洁，带没人能看破的面具。但他们的秘密还能维持多久呢？当他们成长，当他们成熟，他们会走向父辈的影子么？

“班尼？”

“哦，我们的哲学家班伏里奥，谁也看不透的班伏里奥，”茂丘西奥随意地撸动着罗密欧的阴茎，下巴靠在对方的脖颈处吹气，“难道有什么比现在还重要的事吗？”

班伏里奥晃过神来，脚尖从悬崖边缘离开。罗密欧棕色的眼睛看着他，有他熟悉的，也有他正在熟悉的权威。他向前俯身，亲在对方柔软的嘴唇上，心脏为那体温中传来的信任匀速地跳动着，就像日落前的那一抹夕阳，橘红色的暖光带着落叶的味道。

“当然没有。”班伏里奥摇头。这个姿势让阴茎进得更深，逼出罗密欧小声的呻吟和吸气。慵懒的倦意在他们乱七八糟的亲吻中传递，伴随着夏日海风的清凉。茂丘西奥散发出，而穴口柔软地吮吸着他，为着他每一次的抽插而颤抖着，直到高潮同时席卷而来。

最后的理智让班伏里奥在高潮前抽出自己，但精液仍然不可避免地沾上罗密欧的大腿，和润滑液混为一体。

罗密欧下意识地咬在茂丘西奥的肩膀上，两次高潮让他头晕目眩，却又不想从这安全的怀抱里脱出。

“你能不能改改一爽到就咬人的习惯，”茂丘西奥揉着那块小小的红印，“瓦伦汀都要以为我有什么特殊癖好了。”

“你不也是这样，”班伏里奥拍拍茂丘西奥的后颈，然后被挑衅地露出虎牙的中间人张口咬了一口，在另一边肩膀上留下新的痕迹。

“这样对称多了，你说是不是，班尼？”茂丘西奥露出一个微笑，像是爱丽丝梦中遇见的那只猫。

他们在浴室里乱七八糟地呆了很久，也干了许多乱七八糟的事情：包括但不限于给茂丘西奥的头发做每日护理，注意着不要让罗密欧一头栽到水里，用假惺惺的道歉把班伏里奥从崩溃的边缘劝回来，诸如此类，无关大雅罢了。而等他们终于结束，海风早已从窗沿吹进，咸湿地笼罩着房间。

茂丘西奥摊到床上，把拖鞋踢到房间的另一角：“你说要是他们知道了我们滚在一起，会不会把我们逐出家族啊？”

“管他们呢，”罗密欧蹭在茂丘西奥的胸前，对方的长发让他鼻尖发痒，但这种带着柠檬香气的味道总会让他想起小时候爬树的日子，“我又不在乎。”

“而且也不是现在才开始。”班伏里奥昏昏欲睡地接上下半句。今天过于漫长，思考是他现在最不需要的事。

然后他们乱七八糟地抱在一起入眠，梦境连着梦境，宛如儿时一样。

END


End file.
